


The price of secrets

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Finnick Odair-centric, Forced Prostitution, Implied Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Finnick learns just how much secrets are worth.
Kudos: 9





	The price of secrets

Finnick rolled over onto his side. The soft sheets surrounded him, the sickly scent of roses filled the air of the small room. Finnick knew he would never be able to smell the roses without remembering this night.

This wasn't the first night Finnick had laid with people against his will. For the first two years after he had won, Finnick had been safe. But once he turned 16, he was fair game. President Snow had been renting his body out to the highest bidder ever since. The president threatened to kill his family, his loved ones, his friends, if he didn't submit. Finnick had thought that when he won the games, it would all be over. God how wrong he was.

While this wasn't the first night Finnick had had to do this, it was the first night he had to with two people at once. Most of his patrons were older, single women. Occasionally men, occasionally they were younger, but this was his first couple.

The woman lay by his side. She was naked, covered by nothing save some delicate scraps of lace which were draped over her. Her long glossy blonde hair was piled up in ringlets, spilling over the bed. Her skin, pale and smooth, glistened white in the dark, the lights from outside sprawling of her. She was beautiful, but Finnick had no desire to appreciate her looks. It was easier to imagine that he was with one of his past lovers.

Before he had won the games, Finnick had dated a handful of people. Two women, one man. They had been passionate relationships, not love, more like desire. Lust. But at least Finnick had returned the feelings, at least Finnick had wanted them. At least Finnick was not a virgin when he had turned 16.

The man was still stood up. He wore nothing. His skin was covered in tattoos, his blue hair shining with pearls which had been threaded in. he walked over to the dresser. The man picks up a little box, and brings it over, presenting it to Finnick.

"Finnick," the woman breathed out, panting the words. "We have a gift." the woman took the box and opened it, showing it to Finnick. Finnick looked inside, trying to hide the distaste on his face. The box was filled with a tacky necklace, glistening with blue jewels. Finnick had no use for jewels.

"No thanks. Not interested." he said. President Snow may be able to force him to bed with people, but he could not force him to accept the gifts.

"Oh, but darling," the man breathed, stretching the darling out as though it had five As. "we can't just have our way with you without giving you anything. How could we ever repay you?"

"I care not for your jewels or your gold." Finnick says. He just wants this nightmare to be over. "You do not need to give me anything." Finnick knows why they insist on the gifts. It helps relieve them of their guilt. Helps them to pretend that the 16 year old in their beds is a willing participant, helps them to believe that they are better than the peacekeepers who force themselves on the young women of the districts, helps them pretend that they are different from the head peace keeper who lets the starving young women into his bed by feeding them a single meal.

"what if we gave you a much more valuable form of currency? What if we told you secrets?" the man suggest. Finnick tilts his head to one side, considering the offer. Secrets are valuable, valuable in a way that gold and jewels are not. Secrets could ruin people, or save people. If Finnick learns secrets, perhaps he may be able to do good with them.

"Very well. I like the sound of that." Finnick says, accepting the offer.

And from that day forth, Finnick found a much more valuable form of currency.


End file.
